Toby Iwane
"Well off scource I trying to do it" _Toby, Megaman Battle Network Black OX. "Whaha the oceaan is great" _Toby, New Megaman NT Warrior Manga doujin. Toby Iwane known in Japan as Takaki Iwane (たかき いわね Iwane Takaki) is an secondary protagonist in the Megaman Battle Network Black OX and Blue SX fangames. He made also as an protagonist at the New Megaman NT Warrior Doujin by Maarten he is since 20XX an new sixth grader at the ACDC Town elementary school He is 11 years old. But very bullied by losing from Net Battle by 3 teens that are working on World Terror. Since Lan him helped he becomes good friends. His Net Navi is TornadoMan.EXE Personality Toby is on the ideas of Maarten a youngest protagonist and had an hard year during the High School with Blake Harley and Freddy he getting low numbers and at an Net Battle with this 3 teens. He become everytime losing for it. Toby wants almost to suicide. His mother helping around for an new school at the summer vacation days. And Toby has maded an better school named ACDC Town elementary school. He made Ms Mari as an good teacher and he must be on her class. Later he made his first schoolday. But he was scared by Blake because he saw and become fighting for it. Later he founding Lan and he helping her problems. Lan saw his brother at her brother as an childhood friend. Toby don't knows that secret. Because they are still good friends. And Mayl Yai are also too. Design Toby has purple blue eyes and light green hair with and hair almost his eyes. He has an red poncho and an Pink sweater an Blue jeans and Green shoes. That Red Poncho made he is an raining lover. Biography and Relationships Toby has most intressed by Mayl. But Lan are little bit angered before that. Still he is friends with Lan. And has great rivals with Blake Freddy and Harley even though they where class mates. The High School is Toby not succeeded. The only person where Toby for this class gives is Amber Hillton. Because his Navi SheepMan defeat WaterMan with only 8 minutes. History Toby was born one year when Lan and Hub was born. Toby is also twins by Ben Iwane that has infected by HBD But Ben dies. But Yuichiro knows the Iwane family during Lan childhood. And creates for Ben the Tornadoman bot. Megaman communicated with his brother. and his brother is alive under the internet. Toby has belowed his Father that he was his PET mate. And are strikely defeat other Navi´s Trivia * Toby's Japanese name Takaki means High in english. That is chosen word for Weed. But Maarten don´t like drugs. * In New Megaman NT Warrior Toby has an happier child of 8 year old says Lan at the beach. That is the choice why Toby is still an kid. * Toby favorite food is Chicken Tonight. He likes little bit Curry. But Lan don´t prefers this. * When Toby´s Tornadoman is in danger by Fakeman he almost lose his favorite Navi but he loses only arm of his Navi. Gallery Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Males